Heredero De Lucifer
by Omega554
Summary: El mas poderoso de los demonios, la estrella de la mañana tiene un heredero, como el mundo puede reacionar a la venida de la segunda estrella de la mañana, que tiene como objetivo ser el Maou Lucifer, el verdadero Maou Lucifer.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Casa De Gremory**

.

.

-x-

.

.

El Inframundo, lugar donde residen los diablos o para mejor definicion demonios, para los humanos los demonios son seres de pura oscuridad que existen simplemente para hacerlos pecar.

Pero los demonios son seres con apariencia humana, a execcion de sus alas de murcielago, externamente eran iguales a los humanos.

Ellos tienen un sistema complejo de clasificasion de demonios.

Pero se dividen de esta manera:

Los demonios se dividen en [ **Demonios de Clase Baja** ] ,en[ **Demonios de Clase Media** ] en[ **Demonios de Clase Alta** ] y en los [ **Demonios de Clase Suprema** ].

 **Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio** :

Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonioson los gobernantes del inframundo, los actuales no son los originales, sino que heredaron sus nombres. Por lo tanto los nombres de [ **Lucifer** , [ **Beelzebub** , [ **Leviathan** ] y [ **Asmodeus** ] no son nombres personales, sino son más como cargos directivos.

 **Los 72 Pilares.**

Los 72 Pilares; Son 72 familias de Demonios Pura Sangre,De las 72 familias, solo 34 aún están activas después de la guerra.

.

.

-x-

.

.

La familia Gremory, los Gremory es un pilar de los 34 que aun estan activos, siendo especial mente reconocido por ser anteriormente donde el [ **Satan Carmesi** ] Sirzechs Gremory ahora Sirzechs Lucifer habia nacido.

Pero en estos momentos se esta llevando acabo una forma de...entrenamiento.

-¡Rias,¿donde estas?!- pasos se podian escuchar.

Por los pasillos de la mansion Gremory, un chico corria con una amplia sonrisa.

Este chico de unos diez años es...Naruto solo Naruto, Naruto es un chico de pelo rubio alborotado hermoso con ojos rojos de pupila rasgada (Piensen en Kid Gilgamesh).

Mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza, y miraba en confucion por todos lados, serca de el, detras de una mazeta, una niña de la misma edad de Naruto tenia la boca tapada para evitar la risa que amenazaba con escapar.

- _No me atrapara_ \- Pensa, muy confiada la niña de nombre Rias.

-Te atrape- una sombre se alzo, sobre Rias

Mirando hacia arriba, Rias se escontro con el rostro sonriente de su amigo, inflando haciendo un pucheco le apunto con el dedo.

-No es justo, utilizaste tu magia cierto- Naruto alzo una ceja, divertido comenzo a acercarse a Rias.

-Ah si- Dijo dando un paso.

-¡Si!- Tambien acercandose.

-¡Pues...cosquillasss!- los ojos de Rias se habrieron en shock.

Las manos de Naruto, comenzaron a hacer cosquillas a una desprevenida Rias.

-jajajajajaja, detente jajaja- reia Rias al compas de las cosquillas del rubio.

-¡Rias, Naruto, vengan rapido!- un hombre peli rojo, los llamo a ambos.

-Te apuesto que llego primero- comenzo a correr antes de que la chica pudiera decir una palabra.

Rias en el suelo, levanto la cabeza -Esperame- parandose lo siguio rapidamente.

La imagen de unos buenos amigos.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Los demonios,...deberian de ser seres egoistas,crueles y seres sin sentimientos que sean guiados por sus pecados capitales.

Para Naruto...algunos lo eran, en el lo era, el se convirtio en uno de ellos, solo por Rias.

Un preve recuerdo de como paso lo ataco, como el mas doloroso golpe...al corazon.

Sangrado en un lugar, que no conocia.

 **\- Flash Back -**

En este dia en el pilar Gremory, estaba ocurriendo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rias Gremory, muchas personas importantes estaban reunidos, solo para el cumpleaños de la princesa del clan Gremory.

Atras de la mansion un rubio y una peli-roja estaban mirandose en busca de alguna reacion del otro.

-Te tengo un regalo- Naruto miro a Rias con una sonrisa muy grande.

Mirandolo de arriba a abajo a Naruto -¡Damee!- habia un brillo infantil en los ojos de Rias -¡Dame,dame,dameee!

Repetia como un cantico sin notar como los ojos de Naruto estaban, abiertos en temor.

-¡Rias...Cuidado- Grito Naruto, renpujandola hacia un lado.

Y despues solo hubo...Oscuridad.

 **\- Fin Flash Back -**

Naruto miro al cielo, estaba ¿lloviendo?,cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto comenzo a reir.

-hahahahaha, estos recuerdos son muy _deprimentes_ \- Para Naruto en estos momento habia una interesante descubrimiento.

Mirando las nubes con una exprecion vacia.

Naruto comenzo a iperventilarse, de su cuerpo comenzo a liberar energia demoniaca la cual tenia un color negro como la noche al igual que gris, misma que tomaba la forma de un demonio de craneo y con cuernos largos.

-Ha..Ha...HaHaHaHaHa- las risas demenciales que libero, eran en un principio calmadas, ahoro eran demenciales.

Las risas comenzaron a calmarse, siendo de una manera lenta, hasta que solo hubo...

 _SILENCIO._

.

.

-x-

.

.

 ** _-Fin De Capitulo-_**

 ** _Espero que les gustara el capitulo amigos._**

 ** _En este fic, Naruto es por asi decirlo un demonio._**

 ** _Un verdadero Demonio._**


	2. Capitulo 1: Chakra

**Capitulo 1:**

 **Chakra**

.

.

-x-

.

.

Para Rias Gremory, si le preguntases sobre que pensaba sobre Naruto Lucifer, te responderia con una profundo ... "Vete al infierno", pues todo el infierno sabia sobre la relacion de la **Ruin Princesa carmersi** y el **Principe de las Tinieblas** , una relacion que habia pasado de amigos a desconocidos.

Naruto cuyo nombre en el mundo humano era Nathaniel Morninstar, estaba siendo entrenado para ser el proximo Lucifer, siendo Sirchzes Gremory Ahora Sirchzes Lucifer el que estaba tomando el puesto por miestras el entranaba para tomar el control del inframundo.

En estos momentos, en la mansion Gremory, encontramos a todos los Gremory incluso Sirchzes Lucifer e Naruto Lucifer con su reina Mazikeen.

"Puedo saber, ¿para que estamos reunidos hoy?" Pregundo el heredero de Lucifer a Sirchzes.

Sirchzes miro a sus padres muy nervioso, Rias noto eso y entrecerro los ojos con sospecha, Mazikeen noto todo eso y iso la pregunta.

"¿Que hicieron?" pregunto curiosa.

"De que hablas" dijo Naruto mirando a los gremory, mas especificamente a Sirchzes.

"Bu..eno" Tartamudeo Sirchzes muy nervioso "Resulta que, tienes una mision"

"Una Mision" dijeron Mazikeen y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Ellos parpadearon, sonriendo chocaron los puños.

Mucho a los celos de Rias.

Venelena y Zeoticus al ver el momento feliz, decidieron soltar una bomba de revelacion.

"Oh y te casaras con Rias" dijo Venelana, todos los ojos se clavaron en el heredero de Lucifer.

"Ne, me casare con Rias" dijo lo mas normal posible.

"Valla, lo tomo muy bien" dijo Sirchzes.

Todos menos Naruto, vieron a Mazikeen, la cual habia levantado la mano habierta.

"5,.. 4,.. 3.., 2.., 1... Ahora" dijo Mazikeen, rapidamente se tapo las orejas.

La boca de Naruto se habrio, tomando mucho aire, habrio la boca muy amblia mente, y libero...

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito Naruto, generando que los demas se taparan los oidos.

Y entendieron porque Mazikeen se habia tapado tan repentinamente los oidos.

Y fuera sido estremadamente doloroso si no lo ubieran echo a tiempo.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Despues de una discusion sobre ese tratado, se dijo a Naruto que fue uno entre su madre y el clan Gremory, hace ya muchas decadas.

Dejando las cosas asi, el heredero de Lucifer se le informo personal mente sobre la mision que tanto el como Mazikeen tenian que cumplir.

"¿Iremos a egicto?" pregunto incredulo "¿No tendriamos problemas con los dioses paganos de ese lugar?" dijo el chico.

El actual Lucifer nego, tanto por la forma en la que el chico llamo a los dioses egictos, y por su actitud.

"No iremos" dijo Mazikeen, que al llegar vio a Sirchzes negando.

Sirchzes los miro a ambos "Apezar de tener 14 años son muy poderosos, haci que confio en ustedes con esta mision" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De que se trata?" pregunto Mazikeen a Naruto.

Naruto respiro "Uno de nuestros espias encontro, algo curioso" dijo Naruto, Mazikeen miro a Sirchzes.

Al ver la mirada dirigida hacia el Sirchzes continuo la explicasion.

"En egicto se encontro una cueva, dentro de esta cueva hay un objeto de poder increible" El interes florecio en Mazikeen.

"Un objeto que encontraron los humanos" dijo Naruto.

"Y que estamos esperando, deberiamos irnos" dijo la demonio.

"Si, pueden irse" dijo el demonio de pelo carmesi.

Un circulo de teletransportacion con una estrella, aparecio debajo de los pies de los dos demonios.

"Oh, deberian de partir en avion" dijo el Lucifer, un asentimiento de parte de los demonios fue su respuesta.

En un destellos, los dos demonios habian desaparedo en un destello, dejando al actual Lucifer como unico ocupante de la habitacion.

"Lord Lucifer, traje el papeleo" Una mujer de cabello platino entro al despacho con...

"Eso es mucho papeleo" susurro totalmente atemorizado.

La mujer de nombre Grayfia salio dejando a su Rey en una pila de papeleo.

.

.

-x-

.

.

"Este lugar es horrible" dijo Mazikeen a Naruto el cual estaba mirando un mapa.

Ambos estaban en un carro todo terreno, habia dejado a se mucho tiempo el airo puerto y estaban buscando el lugar donde deberia estar el artefacto.

"Esto esta mal, muy mal" dijo Naruto, estaba mirando el mapa con mucho miedo.

"Oye, dale la vuelta" dijo Mazikeen a Naruto.

Naruto le dio la vuelta al mapa, miro a Mazikeen con una una sonrisa "Te amo Mazi".

"Callate" dijo mirando con un sonrejo al camino.

"Oye, esa es la ciudad" dijo Naruto apuntando a una ciudad que estaba a unos kilometros de ellos.

"Maxima velocidad" pisandole el acelerador al maximo.

 **\- Unos Minutos Despues -**

A una distancia de la ciudad, Naruto y Mazikeen estaban mirando con caras serias a los diferentes angeles caidos, que estaban mirandolos con intensiones nada buenas.

Todos los angeles caidos tenian de un dos pares de alas, siendo el que mas tenia seis alas, otros de cinco y un ejercito de un par de alas.

"Deberian de irse" dijo el angel caido con mas alas "Somos mas que ustedes, heredero de Lucifer" dijo mirando fijamente a el proximo lucifer.

Una sonrisa se estendio por los rasgos de Naruto "Llamame, Nathaniel y cual seria el tuyo" dijo Naruto utilizando su nombre registrado en el mundo humano.

"Mi nombre es Ryu" dijo mirando a todos.

Los ojos de todos los angeles caidos miraron a Naruto esperando una reacion de parte de el chico.

"Mazi, acabemoslos"

Mirando a la chica con una mirada tranquila, le envio un mensaje oculto atra vez de señas.

¡Crash!

Uno de los angeles con dos pares de alas, salio disparado a velocidades tan altas que nodie pudo notarlo hasta que choco contra una roca.

"¡Ataquen!"

Despues de esas palabras una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz fueron creadas, todas siendo lanzada hacia Mazikeen, la cual convoco unas espadas y a una velocidad esecionales, comenzo a desviaelas con ellas.

Naruto que estaba frente al angel con mas alas, alzo las manos liberando un torrente de llamas rojas que le dieron de lleno al angel, pero este con sus alas disipo las llamas.

"Esto es francamente interesante" Una gran lanza fue creada, la cual al estar a punto de golpear a Naruto se disipo.

" **Olam Briah** [ _Mundo de la Creación_ ]" alzando la mano.

Una gran cantidad de picos de tierra salieron del suelo donde estaban los angeles caidos tratando de matar a Mazekeen.

Todos murieron en un instante por las rocas en forma de picos, el angel caido miro a Naruto con miedo.

"La habilidad de Lucifer" dijo asustado, todos los demas angeles pararon al oir decir aquellas palabras.

"O, miedo" dijo Naruto alzando la mano.

En su mano aparecio una particula de magia, la cual comenzo a cambiar hasta tomar la forma de un pequeño sol en miniatura, habia una esfera traslucida al rededor del sol pequeño.

"Mira, esto.. es.. poder"

Apuntando a la esfera "Este sol no esta liberado, agamos un trato"

"Ustedes se van, y no los mato a todos" dijo y sus ojos parecian ganar una tonalidad como la sangre y la esquerotica volviendose negra.

"Ustedes eligen" la mirada de los angeles paso hacia su lider.

"Esta bien, pero ten encuenta que esto no a terminado" con una señal todos los angeles caidos desaparecieron en destellos.

"Vamos" dijo Naruto a Mazekeen.

Los dos caminaron por unas escaleras sub terraneas.

Mientrans caminaban, miraban diferentes sinbolos, los cuales no eran enteramente reconocidos por Mazekeen, pero para Naruto eran perfectamente entendibles.

"Oye, ¿no habria trampas en este lugar?" pregunto Maze a Naruto.

"Claro, mira este es uno" pisando una escalanita, bolas echas de fuego fueron hacia ellos.

Rapidamente Maze manifesto una barrera magica, la cual los protegio del fuego.

Maze miro molesto a Naruto "No debiste de hacer eso".

Naruto se escogio de hombros "No te preocupes, conosco perfecta mente este lug.."

¡Cronch!

Naruto miro a sus pues, donde un sello aparecio y se espandio por toda la habitacion de forma muy rapida.

"No puedo utilizar mi chakra" dijo Maze alarmada.

Naruto intento utilizar su magia, pero fue en vano.

Detras de ellos un gigantesca piedra bajo.

"Corramos" dijo Naruto.

"Sabes, solo correr no se sentiria bien" dijo la demonia nerviosa.

"Oh, y gritemos" Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rapidamente comenzaron a correr, y mientras corrian muchas mas cosas comenzaron a unirse a la conrendilla.

 **\- Unos Minuto Despues -**

En una sala donde habia diferentes objetos de apariencia muy preciada, Naruto y Maze estaban arrodillados respirando pesadamente.

"Eso fue horrible" dijo Maze muy angustiada.

Naruto la miro muy divertido "Eso es esperimentar la mortalidad" dijo muy divertido.

Maze lo miro con una cara plana "estas bromeando" dijo con una cara muy amarga.

Naruto la ignoro, caminando con tranquilidad, siendo seguido por una Maze muy molesta, caminaron con tranquilidad hasta estar frente a un orbe que liberaba constantemente un aura muy potente.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Maze.

Caminando con tranquilidad, Naruto apunto a la esfera con un interes palpable.

"Esto, es una esfera que al contacto permite el uso de chakra" dijo mirando al orbe con un brillo estraño en los ojos.

"Y para que necesitas eso" dijo Meze.

"Encontre un rollo con una habilidad increible" dijo Naruto.

"¿Que habilidad?" pregunto con mucho interes.

"...Banbutsu Sozo [Creacion de Todas Las Cosas]"

Los Ojos de Maze miraron a Naruto con mucha incredulidad.

"Permite crear cualquier cosa, e incluso darle vida y un monton de otros usos"

Maze nego "Y la mision de Sirchzes" Naruto la miro con una mirada incredula "Que" dijo la chica.

"Desde hace tiempo" En las manos de Naruto aparecio una espada de aspecto medieval.

Haciendo desaparecer la espada en un sello magico, caminando hasta el orbe lo toco un intenso brillo ilumuno la habitacion.

.

.

-x-

.

.

 _Fin Del Capitulo_

 _Espero que les gustara el capitulo amigos, y perdon por la demora, me esforsare por hacer las historias mas largas._

 _Hola y hasta la proxima._


End file.
